


Покой нам только снится

by foina_cale



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 06:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foina_cale/pseuds/foina_cale





	Покой нам только снится

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This constant state of war](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6017) by pidgeoned. 



Жизнь в особняке была не особенно тяжелой, но и забот хватало.

Надо было присматривать за детьми, которые то пытались переспать друг с другом, то разбивали очередную фамильную ценность, а в остальное время были эмоционально нестабильны и уязвимы. Алекс поставил себе целью задразнить Хэнка, потому что испытывал к нему чувства, которым, по собственным словам, не мог подобрать названия, глубоко укоренившиеся чувства, заставлявшие его сердце наполняться незнакомой радостью, в то время как Шон, чрезвычайно непопулярный среди девушек, каждое утро ныл о своей беде в тарелку с овсянкой и даже плакал, и постоянно являлся к Эрику за советом о неудачах на любовном фронте.

– Думаю, всё дело в причёске, – например, заявлял Шон. – Мне нужен новый имидж.

Скрестив ноги, он разваливался в кресле, стоявшем напротив Эрика, а тот был совершенно уверен, что не приглашал его в свой кабинет. Эрик, бывало, спал у окна, пригревшись под солнечными лучами, и вдруг, инстинктивно почувствовав что-то, просыпался и видел Шона, нависающего над ним с унылой гримасой на лице.

– Привет, – нервно улыбался Шон. – Ха.

Эрик смотрел на него, долго и бестрепетно.

– Я спал, но спасибо, что разбудил.

Тогда Шон, как самый юный и больше всех нуждающийся в присмотре, задавал какой-нибудь тупейший вопрос вроде:

– Если тебя поцеловал в щёку кто-то, кого ты считаешь просто членом семьи, но на самом деле он тебе не родственник, это считается?

Или:

– Если я не потеряю девственность до восемнадцати, значит, я непривлекательный?

– Да, – отвечал Эрик на оба вопроса, да и, вообще-то, на большинство из них. Вот факт, о котором Эрик узнал опытным путём, и время от времени считал необходимым напоминать о нём всем молодым людям: – Люди любят только две вещи: деньги и внешность. Если у тебя нет ни того, ни другого, ты проведёшь остаток жизни в одиночестве.

У Шона задрожала нижняя губа, он вытаращился на Эрика, а потом, опустив голову, пошаркал прочь из комнаты. Эрик улёгся поуютнее и приготовился заснуть, но тут в дверь постучали, и в комнату неспешно вошёл Чарльз: руки в карманах, на лице написано недоверие.

– Я всё слышал, – сказал он, присаживаясь в кресло и закидывая ногу на ногу. – Деньги и внешность? Эрик, ты же не серьёзно. Твоё заявление – абсолютная ложь, о чём тебе прекрасно известно.

– Ему необходимо знать, с чем предстоит столкнуться, – пожал плечами Эрик. – И, когда придёт время, он будет готов к отказу.

Чарльз рассмеялся, громко и неожиданно, и его взгляд смягчился:

– Ты офигенно забавный. – Это было сказано без насмешки, очень убеждённым тоном, но с намёком на... что-то, что Эрику ещё предстояло расшифровать.

– Я не забавный, – вздохнул Эрик. – Я правдивый. Есть разница.

Чарльз ничего не ответил и взял с журнального столика книгу. Хемингуэй.

– Спи дальше, – он перелистывал страницы и не поднимал взгляда. – Обещаю, я буду тихим как мышь.

–Я в этом сильно сомневаюсь, – пробурчал Эрик.

– Спи, – сказал Чарльз и, должно быть, что-то сделал своим всепроникающим разумом, потому что Эрик заснул, стоило ему только закрыть глаза.

=

Весь первый месяц в особняке они обучали детей.

Эрик отказывался воспринимать их по-другому. Может, Рейвен и разгуливает в коротеньких юбках, перебрасывает волосы через плечо и явно не пренебрегает помадой, но для него она по-прежнему – маленькая девочка, и так будет всегда.

– Я тебя ненавижу, – заявила она и нацелилась быстрым ударом ему в голову. Они тренировали быстроту реакции. Рейвен до сих пор работала официанткой, хотя и не нуждалась в деньгах – настаивала, что занятия лучше для неё пока не нашлось, а может, ей нравились чаевые. Проблема была в извращенцах, которые преследовали её до самого дома и не понимали слова «нет».

– Ты ненавидишь себя, а не меня – ответил Эрик. Оскорблённая этим заявлением, Рейвен попыталась ударить его наотмашь. Эрик успел поймать её за руку и цокнул языком. Он мягко толкнул её в плечо, и она неловко шагнула спиной вперёд.

Эрик махнул рукой:

– Тренировка окончена. Прими душ и, если хочешь, поглазей на Хэнка влюблёнными глазами, а потом удели время размышлениям о том, чему научилась сегодня.

Она ушла, но только после того, как пробормотала себе под нос тщательно сформулированные оскорбления. Эрик отправился на кухню и застал там Чарльза, потягивающего холодный лимонад. Чарльз улыбнулся Эрику, когда тот выпутался из олимпийки и бросил её на пустой стул. Футболка на нём была влажной от пота и липла к телу. От него ужасно пахло, мокрой травой и высохшим потом, а Чарльз, между тем, отличался чистотой и свежестью, будто только что принял душ. Эрик и через стол чувствовал исходящий от него запах мыла, чистой кожи и капельки одеколона.

Кажется, от Чарльза всегда пахло хорошо.

– Лимонада, Эрик? – спросил Чарльз, подняв бровь.

Перегревшийся и обливающийся потом Эрик кивнул:

– Да, пожалуйста.

Чарльз налил ему полный стакан, и Эрик блаженно вздохнул, чувствуя, как прохладная жидкость скользит по горлу. Он отставил стакан и вытер рот тыльной стороной руки.

Чарльз просто смотрел на него.

– Тебе есть что сказать? – взглянув на него в ответ, спросил Эрик. Он надеялся, что Чарльз не читает сейчас его мысли, потому что думал он о пятнадцатиминутном душе, о том, чтобы после съесть стейк, непрожаренный и покрытый соусом с хреном, а потом вызвать Чарльза на шахматный поединок и, если проиграет, вызвать снова, пока тот не уступит и не выиграет Эрик.

Чарльз покачал головой:

– Ничего.

И он лгал. Никто не смотрит так, не улыбается, наклонив голову, из-за «ничего».

«Ничего» всегда что-то означает, но с Чарльзом никогда не угадаешь, что именно.

=

То и дело приходила почта, то письма от тётушки Чарльза, которая жила далеко, то счета. Почтальона звали Джордж, и он являлся обладателем плоского, расплющенного носа, как будто в чрезвычайно интенсивном припадке бился им о стену. Он ездил на белом мотороллере и носил серую шляпу – под цвет униформы, состоящей из куртки на молнии и брюк со стрелками.

– Почта для мистера Ксавьера, – скучным голосом провозглашал Джордж, передавая Эрику пачку конвертов.

С Эриком Джордж, в лучшем случае, был вежлив, но рядом с Чарльзом он всё время улыбался, как идиот. Эрик заметил, что Чарльз на всех так действует, каждый хотел стать ему другом, и Эрик не был уверен, хорошо это или плохо. Даже пожилые леди с блошиного рынка поддались обаянию Чарльза – каждая мечтала познакомить его со своей незамужней внучкой.

Был вторник, для почты день не хуже других, так что на подъездной дорожке показался Джордж на скутере. Он вежливо улыбнулся Эрику и тронул край шляпы.

– Хорошая погода сегодня, мистер Леншер, – при этих словах он пялился Эрику за плечо – не промелькнёт ли там Чарльз.

Эрик проглядел конверты и поднял взгляд. Одни счета. Ничего интересного.

– Не знаю, – ответил он, зажимая письма подмышкой. – Мы видели погоду и получше, будь уверен.

Не успел Джордж ответить, Эрик захлопнул дверь и отправился доедать завтрак.

– Ты не предложил ему чаю и печенья? – спросил Чарльз, отвлекаясь от утренней газеты.

– Он почтальон, их не приглашают на чай.

– Мистер Гаррисон – исключение, – ответил Чарльз. – Он мой друг.

– Тебе кто угодно друг, – напомнил Эрик, не без толики раздражения. Он разрезал тост и нахмурился, помешивая тепловатый чай мизинцем.

Чарльз улыбнулся ему. Его всезнающая улыбочка выводила Эрика из себя.

– Вовсе нет, – Чарльз просматривал конверты и ненадолго поднял взгляд. – Я выбираю друзей очень осторожно.

=

До ближайшего паба было сорок минут езды.

Однажды вечером, неожиданно для самих себя, они отправились выпить, чтобы сбежать от детей, которые и сами по себе, безо всяких способностей, были шумными негодниками. Чарльз заявил, что им обоим не помешало бы сменить обстановку, но не упомянул, что является постоянным посетителем паба под названием «Весёлый матрос», с развешанными по стенам фотографиями пароходов.

Бармен, тучный мужчина слегка за сорок со светлыми, вьющимися волосами, помахал им рукой и проревел:

– Чарльз, мальчик мой! – он со смехом хлопнул Чарльза по плечу.

Чарльз смущённо улыбнулся и указал на Эрика:

– Это мой друг, – он странно замешкался, будто собирался что-то добавить. – Эрик, познакомься с мистером Пикингтоном.

– Как ваши дела? – Пикингтон протянул руку и посмотрел на Эрика дружелюбно, но с явным подозрением. Несмотря на разлитое в воздухе взаимное недоверие, Эрик всё же пожал протянутую руку и заказал пинту светлого. Чарльз глотнул имбирного эля, и они устроились за столом у окна, выходящего на улицу. Этот паб был приятным местом, светлым и чистым. Минут через тридцать, может быть, час, Чарльз увидел своего знакомого и махнул ему рукой. Это был его друг из Оксфорда. Мужчина заулыбался и поспешил к их столику.

– Чарльз, какой приятный сюрприз! Не думал, что встречу здесь тебя. Да ведь мы не виделись с выпускного! Чем же ты занимался всё это время?

– О, всем понемногу, – рассмеялся Чарльз. Он подвинулся, освобождая место. – Садись, Джон. Садись! Давай-ка выпьем, вспомним прошлое.

Джон вздрогнул и покачал головой. Поглядев на Эрика, и больше не обращая на него никакого внимания, он снял шляпу и повесил пальто на локоть.

– Боюсь, сегодня я никак не могу, Чарльз. Через пять минут у меня здесь встреча кое с кем, – подчёркивая свои слова, он бросил взгляд на часы.

– Девушка? – рискнул спросить Чарльз.

– Леди, – поклонившись, поправил Джон. Они с Чарльзом расхохотались и пожали друг другу руки, а затем Джон, потрепав Чарльза по плечу, отправился к бару.

Эрик молча проводил его взглядом.

– Приятный парень этот Джон, – слишком уж тоскливо вздохнул Чарльз. – Колоссальный ум.

– Ну а мне он не нравится, – ответил Эрик, вздрогнув от собственной откровенности. Должно быть, виноват алкоголь, решил он и поджал губы. Он был не совсем уверен, зачем сказал это, даром что говорил правду.

Он мог поклясться, что Чарльз изо всех сих сдерживает улыбку. Эрику не понравилась фамильярность, с которой этот парень, Джон, смотрел на Чарльза, и лёгкость, с которой он к Чарльзу прикасался, уверенный, что ему всё сойдёт с рук. Но признаваться Эрик ни в чём не собирался, потому что у него была гордость! Даже загнанная в угол крыса сражалась бы до конца.

– Мне нужна добавка, – извинившись, Эрик поднялся на ноги и, шатаясь, поплёлся к бару.

Джон всё ещё был там, ждал свою девушку. Эрик притворился, что не заметил его, и, совершенно случайно, задел локтём.

=

Домой они вернулись поздно, дети уже спали, и свет горел только в гостиной. Половицы под их шагами скрипели. Они расстались в конце холла, и Эрик почти тут же вспомнил, что по дороге домой Чарльз позаимствовал его пиджак. Решив, что пиджак надо вернуть, Эрик постучался к Чарльзу и, не дождавшись ответа, зашёл без предупреждения.

Чарльз устроился на краю кровати и расстегивал рубашку. Он поднял взгляд, моргнул и кивнул непонятно чему.

Эрик подошёл к нему. Чарльз, слегка покачиваясь, поднялся на ноги.

– Я оставил твой пиджак внизу, – он выглядел растерянным.

– Да, – ответил Эрик, растерянный не меньше.

Так и случился первый их поцелуй, рожденный замешательством, возле кровати Чарльза, когда тот склонил голову и в испуганном вздохе приоткрыл рот. Одной рукой Эрик обхватил затылок Чарльза, а другая безвольно повисла вдоль тела, и он не знал, что делать с ней и куда её пристроить.

После они застыли на долгое мгновение, глядя друг другу в глаза. Минутой позже Эрик сделал шаг назад, освободив для Чарльза пространство.

– Спокойной ночи, – сказал он.

– Спокойной ночи, – повторил Чарльз и снова кивнул. Тогда, в порыве то ли смелости, то ли невероятной глупости, Эрик поцеловал его снова и прижал к стене. Он скользнул руками по коленям Чарльза, сжал их, а затем прикоснулся к коже живота под рубашкой.

Она была мягкой, и тёплой, и позже, когда Эрик лизнул её, опаляя тяжёлым дыханием, Чарльз засмеялся и поёжился, поджимая живот, и это было похоже на дрожь земли при землетрясении.

=

Эрик твёрдо верил: то, что не сделало тебя сильнее, несомненно, тебя убьёт.

Легко было забыть о высшей цели, когда дни тянулись бесконечно и не особо отличались друг от друга. Дети продолжали тренироваться, а Чарльз продолжал сбивать его с толку тем, что не говорил, повлияет или не повлияет секс на их дружбу.

Тогда, проснувшись от тихого храпа Чарльза, Эрик отлепился от его влажной спины. Он принял душ, размышляя, не это ли подразумевается под бесплатным питанием и жильём на неопределённый срок, а когда вернулся, то обнаружил, что Чарльз уже спустился на кухню и готовит яйца «Бенедикт».

Эрик, полный решимости выпытать у него ответы, ворвался на кухню в пижамных брюках и мятой футболке.

– Доброе утро, – с набитым ртом проворковала Рейвен.

Чарльз вручил ему чашку чая.

– С корицей, – объяснил он. Эрик, понюхав и отхлебнув напиток, понял, что Чарльз не соврал.

На кухню, почёсывая ляжку, приплёлся Шон.

– Утречко, – пробурчал он и ухватил пустую миску, наложить себе овсянки.

=

Жизнь продолжалась, и без каких-либо заметных изменений.

=

– Я нашёл под кроватью у Шона эротику на идише, – однажды утром сказал Чарльз, бросая на стол целую стопку ярких журналов.

Эрик поднял глаза от утренней газеты.

– Тем лучше, – ответил он, переворачивая страницу. – Теперь мы, по крайней мере, знаем, что у него прекрасный вкус.

Чарльзу было не смешно.

– Он сказал, что они твои. Что это ты ему их дал.

– Неужели? – Эрик пожал плечами. Он не припоминал, чтобы делился с Шоном порнушкой, и, если уж на то пошло, вообще не знал, откуда мог взять порнографию на идише. – Я хотел привить ему правильные ценности, – ответил он, наконец.

– У тебя есть ценности?

– Да, есть.

– Тогда поздравляю, – сказал Чарльз.

– С чем?

– С тем, как удачно ты это скрываешь.

Эрик помимо воли улыбнулся. Он и забыл, каким интересным развлечением может быть Чарльз. Забыл, что он такой ужасно милый.

– Ты их просмотрел? – спросил Эрик. – Эти журналы?

– А ты как думаешь?

– Я мысли читать не умею, – ответил Эрик. Он встал и подошёл к стоящему возле книжного шкафа хмурому Чарльзу. Эрику хотелось снова поцеловать Чарльза, проверить, не изменились ли вкус и бархатное тепло его рта, но не знал, как сделать, чтобы это не показалось грубым и оскорбительным. «Две недели, – подумал он, – и никаких обнадёживающих знаков». Он не был до конца уверен, почему так важно было, чтобы Чарльз сделал первый шаг. Происходило между ними что-то или нет, а если да, то кто, в таком случае, Эрик – мужчина или женщина?

– Подумай о детях, – сказал Чарльз, стоило Эрику приблизиться. Его рука зависла над щекой Чарльза, а затем опустилась на неё.

– Что-то не хочется, – ответил Эрик.

Чарльз вздохнул и за шлевки штанов притянул его ближе.

– Наверно, такие же ощущения бывают от молитвы, – сказал Эрик. После долгого ожидания, уклонения от ответов, и вот, наконец... Чарльз поднял брови, с сомнением глядя на Эрика.

– Ты, – сказал он и рассмеялся, его плечи тряслись, – совершенно запутался, друг мой.

=

Конечно, Эрик не был счастлив, не совсем, даже после случившегося, несмотря на то, что жизнь теперь, с налаженной регулярной сексуальной связью, стала странно спокойной. Он решил, что человек должен довольствоваться малым и находить счастье в мелочах, но давно забыл, каково это – быть совершенно, по-настоящему счастливым.

Сидя в кабинете, слушая, как слабо потрескивают и шипят дрова в камине, Эрик обнаружил, что впал в похожее на медитацию состояние. Чтение он полагал занятием утомительным, бесполезной тратой времени, и не мог понять, как некоторые люди, вроде Чарльза, предпочитают его всем другим развлечениям. Они прямо сейчас могли бы заняться чем-нибудь поинтересней, например, выпить, или отправиться в город. Вместо этого они читали.

Чарльз заметил, что Эрик уставился на него, и мягко улыбнулся.

– Я скоро закончу, – пообещал он и сжал колено Эрика, начав его поглаживать.

Эрик в ответ промолчал и, запрокинув голову, скользнул рукой по спинке дивана. Если он и обнял Чарльза за плечи, или легко прикоснулся к его шее, заставив задрожать, они об этом не говорили.

Не говорили они и о том, как, позднее, разделись в спальне Чарльза, и Чарльз трогал кончиками пальцев выбитые на руке Эрика цифры и целовал их, лаская открытым ртом, поднимаясь поцелуями по предплечью Эрика, в которое потом уткнулся лбом и глубоко дышал, закрыв глаза.

=

Неделей позже Чарльз повесил на холодильнике расписание работы по дому.

Каждому досталось своё задание.

Эрик, к примеру, должен был забирать бакалею. Рейвен каждое утро, кроме воскресенья, готовила завтрак. Шон хандрил и полировал полы. Хэнк, не умеющий ни готовить, ни убираться, предложил заштопать портьеры.

– Я сшил нам костюмы, – объяснил он. – Могу и шторы сшить.

Время от времени их можно было назвать семьёй, если на завтраке Алекс (очень скрытно) не прожигал взглядом сидящего напротив Хэнка. А особенно мило, что во время обеда они делили десерт на всех поровну. Пирог, мороженое, отрыжка Шона и его покрасневшее лицо, и бурный смех Алекса.

Когда дети отправлялись по кроватям, что часто случалось позднее – следующим утром, – Чарльз, с бутылкой вина в руке, в полурасстегнутой рубашке, мятой оттого, что он в ней спал, стучался Эрику в дверь. Его мягкие волосы были растрепаны и торчали как попало.

Эрик, только что из душа, притворялся удивлённым.

– Я тут подумал, – ухмыляясь, говорил Чарльз, – не хочешь ли ты выпить?

=

Конечно, это не значит, что наступила полнейшая идиллия.

Порой они спорили, потому что у Чарльза были идеалы, которые он стремился привить своему семейству, идеалы которые Эрик не обязательно поддерживал – он рос и взрослел подле Шоу, и понял, что некоторые споры можно разрешить только войной. Убей или умри, беги, чтобы выжить. Он не доверял Мойре, которая постоянно являлась к ним и сообщала новости большой политики.

И однажды Эрик ушёл, без предупреждения, и доехал до соседнего города. В конце концов, не прошло и полдня, как он вернулся. Он подумал, а страдал ли Чарльз от его отсутствия или вообще не заметил, что его нет.

Эрик разгрузил машину и пристально вгляделся в сверкающие шпили особняка.

В лучах полуденного солнца дом казался величественным и красивым. Эрик чувствовал себя так, будто впервые видит широкую лужайку перед входом, всю в зелени деревьев. Солнце скоро сядет за холмы, заливая особняк золотым светом. Всё здесь дышало свежестью и теплом.

«Я мог бы здесь жить», – подумал Эрик и снял куртку. Он поднялся по парадной лестнице и направился на кухню. Чарльз сидел за столом и читал журнал. Стоило Эрику войти, Чарльз посмотрел на него, загнул уголок страницы, на которой остановился и наклонился, опираясь на локти.

– Ты вернулся, – он поднял брови, хотя и не выглядел ни в малейшей степени удивлённым.

Эрик буркнул, что да, вернулся, и устроился на пустом стуле напротив Чарльза. Он понял, почему никто из детей не хотел покидать этот дом. На кухне витал аромат хлеба, такой же, какой своими руками пекла мать Эрика: теплый, свежий, и с ноткой корицы.

– Я думал, ты уехал навсегда, – сказал Чарльз.

Эрик смерил его взглядом.

– Я часто мечтаю со всем этим покончить, – ответил он. – Но ты вдруг находишь под кроватью Шона порнографию на идише, или добавляешь в мой чай корицу, или делаешь ещё что-нибудь такое же. – Он не упомянул о шелковых платках, которые Чарльз купил ему на прошлой неделе, и о застёгнутых на все пуговицы рубашках Чарльза, от расстёгивания которых он только начал получать удовольствие. Жить с Чарльзом было легко. Иногда даже слишком, и Эрик боялся попасть в ловушку.

Чарльз поднялся со стула и криво улыбнулся:

– В таком случае, полагаю, тебе это нравится? Налить тебе чаю, дорогой мой?

– Дорогой? – поддразнил Эрик, но, взглянув Чарльзу в лицо, прекратил ухмыляться и встряхнулся. Несколько мгновений он раздумывал над ответом, и вдруг почувствовал, как его отпускает, и внутри появляется какое-то приятное чувство.

– Да, – ответил он, аккуратно вешая куртку на спинку стула. – Пожалуйста. И спасибо.

fin


End file.
